phineasandferbfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Nossjöodjuret
|image=Boys with Monster.jpg |caption= Phineas and Ferb med Nosen |season=2 |production=201 |broadcast=48 |story=Richard Goodman |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed=Robert F. Hughes }} Phineas och Ferb måste rädda Nossjöodjuret efter att Dr. Doofenshmirtz har tagit upp all zink från vattnet. Candace är glad över att hon livvaktar med Jeremy. Samtidigt planerar Doofenshmirtz att stjäla all zink i Nossjön. Avsnitts Sammanfattning Flynn-Fletcher familjen var bestämt sig för att åka till Lake Nose. Candace är upphetsad eftersom hon ska vara Nossjöns livvakt med Jeremy och att alla de andra barnen ser upp till livvakter. Phineas säger att om de itne gördet, kommer de ätas av Nosen, Nossjöodjuret. Candace tror inte på dom historierna. Medans resten av familjen packar upp så läser Phineas mer om Nossjön. Det verkar som om Nossjön har ovanligt högt koncentrering av zink. Candace förutsätter att sjön är så full av zink så Nosen måste leva där så han kan äta det. Phineas vet bättre, Nosen absorberar det bara igenom skinnet. Han visar Candace ett gäng med bilder i magasinet och hon avfärdar och säger att det är drivved, en rhesusapa med en pudrad peruk, och något som de borde vara tillräcklkigt gamla för att veta vad det är. Sen stressar hon med att Phineas och Ferb inte ska förnedra henne med att bygga en båt för att hitta Nossjöodjuret. Självklart tycker Phineas att det är en bra idé. Nere vid stranden åker Perry igenom Lair Entrance: The Ride! som var byggd för att, enligt Major Monogram, sexåringar föredrog det för en bonuscheck. The Agency har avlyssnat ett samtal från Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz till en hot wing delivery service. Det verkar som att Doofenshmirtz vill ha hot wings levererat till botten av Nossjön, där han har gömt sig nyligen. Han övertalar dem med att erbjuda 15 procent drinks. Tillbaka till sjön så har Phineas och Ferb byggt klart båten, Nosbud. Candace blir galen som vanligt och försöker sätta dit sina bröder. Men när deras mamma kommer, och sitället för att vara upprörd, så är hon mycket imponerad över att de lyckats bygga en båt. Och den är vattentät och allt. Eftersom Candace insisterar att killarna har något dumt på gång, så skickar Linda hennes man ut på sjön med killarna. Han tar chansen för att få fiska på sjön. Före de lämnar bryggan, så ger Linda dem en flaska solkräm, som Phineas noterar inehåller zink. Candace går ned till stranden för att vara livvakt, på sin första dag, med Jeremy. Väl där möter hon Mr. Webber, eller Kapten Webber som han föredrar att kallas. Webber ansvarar för Nossjöns livvakter. Han skämtar om att de ska hålla ett öga på Nossjöodjuret. Nosbud ligger mitt på sjön. Phineas och Ferb sitter bakom Lawrence, som börjar berätta om sina kända fiskehistorier. Alldeles distraherad, som vanligt, så har killarna chansen att åka ned till den riktiga Nosbud. De tar en hiss ned till en u-båts likande kupé med alla olika kameror och även en obemannad farkost, Marco Schnozolo, och börjar sökandet efter Nosen. På torra land har Candace och Jeremy uppmärksammat om att stranden är ganska tyst. Jeremy föreslår att, sedan stranden är så tom, så borde de turas om att rädda varandra. Candace börjar dagdrömma om detta förslag medans Räddar Allihop spelas. Efter att hon kommer tillbaka till verkligheten, så upptäcker hon ett skumt objekt ute på sjön. Hon får panik och ringer i larmet och skriker att Nossjöodjuret är där. Hon skrämmer alla på stranden. Jeremy kommer till räddning när han upptäcker att det bara är drivved. På andra sidan sjön har den onda Dr. Doofenshmirtz sin u-båt under vattnet. Perry kastar sig in igenom luftslussen och levererar hot wings. Doofenshmirtz är besviken för att, om 2 minuter så skulle de vara gratis. Han betalar Agent P och för dricksen blir Perry fångad i en antik dykarhjälm. Doofenshmirtz berättar för Perry varför han är på botten av Nossjön och äter hot wings, som han erbjuder till näbbdjuret. Det visar sig att hans plan är att filtrera allt zink från Nossjön och använda det på något ondskefullt sätt för att regera över världen. Ett problem är bara att han inte kommer på något ondskefullt sätt. Han använde en tavla för att lista de bra och de dåliga användningsområdena för zink och kom på många bra. På den onda sidan, har han bara "Ondskefull zinkstråle eller något-inator" och "Stor Tvätt." Oturligt nog så kommer inte Doofenshmirtz på vad "Stor Tvätt" menas. Det har lugnat ned sig på stranden efter Candace utbrott. Webber ger henne en andra chans. Just då, en mycket större folkmassa än tidigare dyker upp på grund av kontroverserna tidigare. De tror att de har en chans att se Nosey. Jeremy försäkrar Candace att han ska hjälpa henne, men Webber flyttar honom ned för stranden till Station 7 istället, för att hålla koll på folkmassan. Candace blir helt ensam första dagen, med en stor folkmassa. Tillbaka på Nosbud så forsätter Phineas och Ferb deras jakt efter Nosey. De följer en red herring med Marco Schnozolo men herring och den obemannade farkosten blir attackerad. Kamran slås ut, linan till Marco Schnozolo dras i och plötsligt slockar alla kameror. Phineas inser att, utan kamerorna, så är de blinda. Och just då slås ljuset ut. Så fort reservkraften slås på så ser de ut genom fönstret för att se en halväten Marco Schnozolo. Ferb inser att, istället för att de fan Nosen, så fann monstret dem. Phineas får tillbaka huvudströmmen, men kamerorna är fortfarande döda. Phineas ger sin styvbror en kamera och kollar ut genom fönstret. Phineas vänder sig om och finner Nosen morrande över hans axel. Han försöker lugna det jättelika sjöodjuret, men det tar kameran från Ferbs händer och drar ned den till botten av sjön och börjar förstöra den. Phineas påpekar att Nosen försökte inte äta dem, han försökte bara förstöra kamerorna så världen inte skulle veta om hans existens. Up on the beach, Candace is dealing with the crowd as best she can. She isn't doing very well. They are breaking all sorts of rules, like drinking the lake water and burying each other in the sand head down. A small girl comes up and asks Candace if the Lake Nose Monster is coming back. Her dad wants to see it, but she's scared. Candace explains she was just being silly before and that she'll protect the girl if the Lake Nose Monster comes back. Looking out into the lake, Candace spots the Lake Nose Monster again and panics. She overreacts and sends the beach-goers into a frenzy again. She quickly starts telling the little girl how to escape to Ackerton, a college town. Captain Webber is more level-headed and goes to investigate. He pulls up on the head of the monster to discover Baljeet playing a prank. Captain Webber assures everyone they're safe and walks away. Just then, Buford lifts Baljeet and the Nosey costume out of the water. Baljeet thought they were playing a prank together, but instead the bully was playing a prank on him. Baljeet says that he thought it was supposed to be funny. Buford responds "It is, you got in trouble!" Over by the souvenir stand, Captain Webber assures her that Nosey is just a legend. It's a myth they tell vacationers to get them to buy their t-shirts and snow globes. He never wants to hear her shout the monster's name again. In true Candace fashion, she spots it again and causes everyone to panic. Down in Nosebud, Phineas borrows Ferb's small digital camera he got for Bastille Day. He uses it to take Nosey's picture. This gets the monster's attention and he swims quickly up to the window where the boys are standing. Phineas smashes the camera against the floor of the ship to prove that the boys are on Nosey's side. Back on Doofenshmirtz's submarine, Perry and Heinz are eating the hot wings and making small talk about genies. Doofenshmirtz wonders why they always trick the person making the wishes: "Who gains from this?!" Agent P takes this opportunity to start filing down the bars of his makeshift cage. The evil scientist comes up with another use for zinc: Zinc Foil. He decides it's not very evil, though. Phineas and Ferb share their corn dogs with Nosey. He really likes them and starts doing tricks for the boys. They play lots of games and do lots of activities together. They've become wettest friends. Baljeet calls Nosebud on their video phone. He asks if their refrigerator is running, but they don't have a refrigerator on Nosebud, so his prank isn't very funny. Buford actually put him up to it saying "It was, you look stupid!" And he starts laughing at Baljeet saying "It works on so many levels." Nosey comes over to investigate the video phone. When Phineas shows him how it works, the monster thinks the boys are still trying to take his picture and takes off. On the shore, Candace is sulking because no one believes her about seeing Nosey. Jeremy comes over and tries to console her, but she swears she saw the monster. She's upset because not even Jeremy believes her. Then she remembers that Phineas and Ferb are searching for the creature and will vindicate her. Beneath the depths of the lake, Phineas feels bad because he and Ferb were probably the first people Nosey ever trusted and they let him down. He tells Ferb to suit up. They're going out into the water. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has completed draining the zinc from the area he's in and is ready to move to the next quadrant. Perry continues to use his file to cut his way out of the diving helmet cage. After searching for awhile, they find Nosey. He's laying on the bottom of the lake looking very worn out. Phineas uses his zincometer to determine that the zinc levels in the lake are dropping. Nosey needs zinc in order to survive. Luckily, Ferb still has the sun block with zinc that their mom gave them before they left for the day. Phineas rubs it on Nosey's head and he recovers, but swims away very quickly. The boys turn around to discover Doofenshmirtz's zinc absorbing submarine is right behind them. They try to swim away and grab hold of some seaweed, but the suction is too much. They are pulled towards the jaws of the submarine. Out of nowhere, Nosey swims up and knocks the submarine out of the way. Inside, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are thrown into the air along with their hot wings. When they land, the grill on the diving helmet pops off and the evil doctor is outraged that his nemesis would try and escape after he shared his wings with him. Nosey carries the boys back to the safety of the underwater portion on Nosebud. Phineas understand why Nosey is acting the way he is. If they prove to the world that the Lake Nose Monster exists, then he won't be able to live in peace in his lake. He jokes with Nosey that it's too bad he doesn't exist, otherwise they could become great friends. The monster winks at the boys, and they head back up to the surface. Lawrence is still telling his story and never noticed that the boys were gone. Nosebud is swept away by Doofenshmirtz's submarine and zooms across the lake. Down below, Agent P is fighting his nemesis, but quickly realizes that his family is in danger. He heads to the bathroom and flushes himself down the toilet and outside into the lake. Luckily hе's a semi-aquatic mammal. Perry swims up to join Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence as they whiz across the lake. As he reaches the main body of Nosebud, the rest of the boat falls into a crevice in the lake bed along with Doofenshmirtz's submarine. Perry pulls himself into the rear seat of the boat next to Ferb and chatters. On the beach, Captain Webber is eating a hot wing and relaxing in a lawn chair. He decides that he should go for a swim. He notes that waiting to swim for twenty minutes after you eat is just a hoax so they can sell "Kid With Cramp" snow globes. As he wades into the water with his snow globe, he gets a cramp and Nosebud bears down on him. He drops the snow globe into the water, saying, "Nosebud," just before they collide. Candace notices this and pushes Captain Webber out of the way just in time. The boat continues up onto the beach, smashes one of the lifeguard towers and comes to a stop in the woods just as Lawrence finally finishes his story. Because she saved his life, Captain Webber offers to reinstate Candace as a Lake Nose lifeguard. She agrees and heads over to Phineas and Ferb to find out if they got the proof that Nosey exists. Phineas tells her that a ferocious, man eating monster does not live in Lake Nose. She finds this fishy and asks him if he has proof that a non-ferocious, friendly lake monster exists. He replies that he honestly does not have proof. Ferb notes that if such a creature did exist that it would be everyone's responsibility to protect its environment. Candace tells her brothers that she thinks they didn't bring back proof of Nosey's existence specifically to make her look foolish in front of all the beach-goers that just left. Just then, she spots one of their cameras washed up on shore. It has a bite taken out of it. She realizes it's a Lake Nose Monster-sized bite, but the boys give her "puppy eyes" and force her to realize that they were protecting Nosey. After she throws away the camera, Nosey shows up and plants a big kiss on her cheek. Candace is crazy, but the Lake Nose Monster is safe. Sånger * Uppdrag * Räddar Allihop * Min Blöta Vän Sluttexter Back in his sub, Doofenshmirtz is stuck. He looks at his board, trying to figure out what "Big Laundry" means. Then he looks to his left and sees a big pile of laundry nearly twice as tall as he is. Then he remembers it's Tuesday, laundry day. To avoid his laundry, he tries to flush himself outside like Perry the Platypus did, but it doesn't work. The toilet overflows and just makes a bigger mess, making it even more important that he do his laundry. Galleri Återkommande Skämt "För Ung" Citat None. Ferbs Citat Vad gör ni då? Ingen. Perrys ingång till hans håla Han tar en stock som leder till hans håla, där han ser sjungande djur kallat "Hålans Ingång: Åkturen". Ondskefull Reklamlåt Ingen, men ringklockan på Doofenshmirtzs ubåt låter som reklamlåten. Minnesvärda Citat Bakgrundsinformation * 48th episode produced and aired as the 48th episode on both Disney XD and Disney Channel US. First broadcast on February 19, 2009 on Disney XD, and March 27, 2009 on Disney Channel US. * This episode is also the "never before seen episode" from the second Phineas and Ferb "Spot the Diff" US marathon. * Doofenshmirtz's aspirations are increasing. Instead of merely taking over the Tri-State Area, he wants to use the zinc to rule the world. *Bastille Day is a French holiday celebrated on July 14th, therefore it may be assumed that this episode would take place after that day in the summer. It is a bit unusual for Ferb to celebrate Bastille Day, since he is British, but there are celebrations of this French Independence Day all over the world. * According to Doofenshmirtz in the end credits, the episode takes place on a Tuesday. He made a note on his board ("Big Laundry") because he was thinking about making a big laundry machine out of zinc to do his laundry because it was Tuesday, and he had a lot of zinc. * A running gag in the episode is that Baljeet and Buford play pranks. Baljeet thinks the pranks are on someone else, but they're really on him. Baljeet says that it is not funny and Buford replies that it is funny because Baljeet gets in trouble every time. * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF 020209.html ::John Larroquette guest stars as head of the Lake Nose Water Resort, where the Flynn-Fletcher family is camping. Candace is thrilled when she earns a spot on the lifeguard squad with Jeremy, until she repeatedly spots a creature lurking in the lake. Perry discovers Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the bottom of the lake removing all the zinc in the water in order to be the only one in the world with a lot of zinc. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb set out to rescue the mysterious Lake Nose monster from the effects of living in a zinc-less lake. *When the family are driving to the lake, an instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard. *This is the 9th episode that Isabella doesn't appear; also the 2nd 2-part episode overall. Misstag * The shoulder patch on Captain Webber's uniform changes sides during the episode. The last time he is shown on screen, both sleeves have the patch. Kontinuitet * This is the second time we've seen Phineas in his swimsuit since "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * When Linda looked at Candace's face on Mars after the Inator shot it, she said that it looked like a Rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig, which is what Candace said about one of the alleged pictures of Nosey that Phineas was showing her. Also, Captain Webber talks about the face on Mars, Candace looks a little frustrated, probably remembering that the face was actually her face.("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * Corn dogs - Phineas and Ferb juggle corn dogs at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" and the three judges and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet eat corn dogs at the end of "Unfair Science Fair". * The little girl that Candace warns about the Lake Nose Monster was in the Shimmy Jimmy commercial in "Toy to the World". She also wins the science fair with her baking soda volcano in "Unfair Science Fair". This girl is probably voiced by Tara Strong as Tara is the only woman listed under "Additional Voices" in the credits. *Captain Webber's second appearance is to marry Aunt Tiana ("Candace's Big Day"). *This is another time when Perry shows that he cares about his family, both by the look on his face when he sees them in danger, as well as stopping his fight to go and save them. *Doofenshmirtz comes up with an evil scheme explanation for "Big Laundry" in the episode Swiss Family Phineas. Anspelningar *'The Legend of Nessie:' The "Lake Nose Monster" is similar to the legendary Nessie, an elusive, mythical plesiosaur-like creature said to be in Scotland's Loch Ness also called the "Loch Ness Monster". *'Venturing:' In Boy Scouts, the Venturing Crew uniforms look like the lifeguard outfits that Candace and Jeremy wear. *'Citizen Kane:' In the classic 1941 movie, newspaper publisher Charles Foster Kane's final dying word is, "Rosebud," which he says as he drops a snow globe which shatters on the ground. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZOzk7T93wE *'Star Trek:' Nosebud's research sub, the Marco Shnozolo, bears a slight resemblance to the [[w:c:memory-alpha:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] of Star Trek fame. *'Red Herring:' A red herring is an element in a story used by an author to distract the audience from the main plot point in order to develop a plot twist. *'Popeye:' When Phineas rubs sunblock on Nosey's head, it gets a burst of energy, similar to Popeye. *'Most animatronic rides:' During Mission, animatronic animals sing around Perry, like most animatronic rides in the world. (The ride is especially like Splash Mountain and the end of the ride has foreign goodbyes like in It's a Small World). *'Finding Nemo:' Bob Webber denied the title "Mr. Webber" saying that he was his father, similar to the way Crush the Turtle says that "Mr. Turtle" is his father. *'All You Need Is Love by The Beatles': While telling Phineas and Ferb about his fishing stories, Lawrence relates a story about how he told a man named John, referencing John Lennon, that "All you need is a Philip's head screwdriver" doesn't ring true for a song, suggesting that Lawrence claims to be the idea behind "All You Need Is Love." *Sealab 2021: Phineas' and Ferb's underwater lab resembles the Sealab because of the designs and it has TVs and a pool in the lab. Röster * Sam Molavi som Phineas Flynn * John Åström som Ferb Fletcher * Elina Raeder som Candace Flynn * Myrra Malmberg som Linda Flynn * Niels Pettersson som Jeremy Johnson * Andreas Nilsson som Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jan Åström som Major Monogram * ??? som Perry the Platypus * Kim Sulocki som Lawrence Fletcher * Carl-Magnus Lilljedahl som Buford Van Stomm * ??? som Baljeet * ??? som Bob Webber Referenser Se Även Kategori:Avsnitt Kategori:Säsong 2 Avsnitt Kategori:Avsnitt med Phineas Flynn Kategori:Avsnitt med Ferb Fletcher Kategori:Avsnitt med Candace Flynn Kategori:Avsnitt med Linda Flynn Kategori:Avsnitt med Jeremy Johnson Kategori:Avsnitt med Heinz Doofenshmirtz Kategori:Avsnitt med Major Monogram Kategori:Avsnitt med Näbbdjuret Perry Kategori:Avsnitt med Lawrence Fletcher Kategori:Avsnitt med Buford Van Stomm Kategori:Avsnitt med Baljeet Kategori:Avsnitt med Bob Webber